


И боль превращается в удовольствие

by winni_w



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: BDSM elements, Don't copy to another site, Experimental Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forgiving, Frottage, Gay Sex, Knife Play, M/M, Masochism, Mexican vibe, Orgasm, PWP, Post-Canon, Self Harm, Uncensored language, asphyxia, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Пост-канон, Фредди сбегает от полицейских, вытаскивает Ларри. И в общем, они оказываются в Тихуане, где немножечко выясняют отношения. Фредди немножечко психует, но все намана.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	И боль превращается в удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, экспериментальный стиль.  
> Настоящее время.  
> Осторожно, обсценная лексика.  
> Блатной срок "багаж" означает "Срок наказания; преступление, совершенное другим человеком и взятое на себя преступником".  
> Музыка для настроения:  
> а) Песня для этой их Тихуаны: Blvck Ceiling – O youtu.be/6WwNQZY8qD0  
> б) En El Cielo No Hay Cerveza – песня для раскардаша в Мексике, но так-то веселенькое про бухло youtu.be/IH6S2xwurC8

— А я научился справляться с болью. Это очень просто, — Оранжевый с легкой улыбочкой берет нож со стола.

Ларри смотрит исподлобья, напрягается, готовый в любой момент поставить блок, скрутить Фредди. Он ведь ни на йоту ему не верит, даже после этого безумного побега прямо из зековского автобуса. Белый чуть не седеет там, когда Фредди забирает его со словами: «В генеральную прокуратуру». Это значит, еще что-нибудь навесят. Ларри, есть у тебя багаж? Держи, Ларри, еще багаж!

Фредди сажает его на заднее сиденье черно-белой машины, характерным коповским жестом надавливая ему на темя — Белый моментом вспоминает, как щенок похожим жестом легонечко давил ему на плечо, намекая встать на колени и взять в рот. Похоже, да совсем не похоже. Ларри захлебывается от этой мысли, ему и горячо, и больно. Тогда была ласка, а тут — сиди, зек.

Потом какая-то ебаная хуйня творится вот уже несколько месяцев. Какие-то левые люди, телки, бриллианты, ниггер и с ним патлатый этот, Винсент Вега. Брат, что ли?! Ебать, брат Блондина. Родной. Фредди молчит в тряпочку, Ларри молчит, но Винсент непостижимым образом узнает, что Фредди порешил Вика Вегу — ииииэх, ЭН ЭЛЬ СИЕЛО НО АЙ СЕРВЕСА, то есть, на небесах пива нету, умца-умца-умца-ца-ца, выгребаем с пиздеца! Еле выгребли. Мексика — вверх тормашками. Но выгребли (вроде). Но хуйня не кончилась.

Вот и сейчас хуйня — Оранжевый сидит на стуле в обшарпанной комнатке, раздвинув бедра, и водит ножом по голой коже. По своей голой коже. Они оба сидят без одежды, потому что в сучьей Тихуане жарко пиздец. Кондиционеры? Ну щас. Есть мелкие клетушки, низкие потолки, тараканы по плинтусам и обсыпающаяся краска со стен. Не, ну не вся Тихуана такая, тут есть и приличные районы. Пляжи. Бары и рестораны с клевой едой. Апартаменты для богатых америкосов. Белый центр: нежное безе днем, грязный блядушник ночью. 

А Ларри с Фредди сидят на окраине, в нищем полу-гетто, прячутся, как те тараканы под плинтус.

Мексика, что ли, так влияет? Белый эти несколько месяцев смотрит на Фредди — Оранжевого — Фредди, нет, все-таки Оранжевого. Смотрит, как лис из-под коряги, и не притрагивается, не подходит близко. Он не может угадать, кто сейчас перед ним. Бывший коп или продолжающий разработку коп под прикрытием? Бывший? Ха-ха. Везет, наверное, когда твой бывший — бывший коп. Или не бывший?

Ларри исподлобья смотрит на голого расхристанного Фредди перед ним, видит стремную улыбочку, видит нож, вспарывающий острием кожу. Капли крови выделяются, стекают по бедру. Хороший нож, острый.

У него сетка мелких белых шрамиков на внутренней стороне бедер. Некоторые ранки совсем свежие.

— Это очень просто, — убийственно ровно говорит Оранжевый. — Я перестал бояться боли. В какой-то момент тебя просто перемыкает. Перегруз. Меня перепидорасило за это время, знаешь. Ну, до склада, на складе и потом. Тумблер щелк! 

Он щелкает пальцами, Ларри подпрыгивает на стуле от внезапного звука. Ему совсем не нравится, как сильно сейчас Фредди похож на Блондина. Блондин плохо кончил, между прочим.

— И боль превращается в удовольствие, — грузит мертвым голосом Оранжевый. — Добавляешь соль. Тебя ебашит по нервам, как током, и волны боли проходятся то льдом, то жаром. И ты такой, как на сковородке и в морозилке одновременно. Тебя трясет. Боли слишком много. И она становится кайфом. Не, ты не думай, я по-прежнему не хочу боли, никому не хочется. Просто теперь я знаю, как превратить ее в удовольствие.

Фредди погружает нож в ногу. Ларри стынет. Он смотрит на кровь — кап-кап на пол. Смотрит на улыбочку. На оловянные глаза. Его пробирает морозом. Это уже не Блондин, Блондин был еще слишком живой по сравнению с нынешним Оранжевым.

Белый подскакивает к нему, сметает нож в сторону: «Ну ты что с собой делаешь, щенок?!» — но только это и успевает. Фредди идеально отработанным полицейским приемом мгновенно скручивает его и впечатывает мордой в стол. Стоит, дышит над ним. Молчит. И Ларри молчит. Чувствует, как Оранжевого трясет. Ну да, щас, перестал он боли бояться. 

Не Блондин.

Фредди вжимается лбом ему между лопаток, горячит дыханием кожу. Ослабляет хватку. Потом совсем отпускает, распрямляется. Зато вжимается пахом в зад Белого. Стояк чувствуется прям хорошо. Фредди молчит, дышит, стоит. Ларри не шевелится, он как каменный. Ткни в спину — ноготь сломаешь.

За окном кричат что-то про шлюхиных сынов. «Нингуна мухер те дара!» Ни одна женщина не дает, типа. Даже жалко того невидимого, кому визгливо орут на испанском. Жарко, блядь. Ларри истекает потом. Шум проезжающих машин и людской гомон снаружи подчеркивают тишину в комнатушке.

Наконец Фредди с тихим стоном отлипает от Ларри. Тот осторожно распрямляется, косится через плечо. Фредди садится на стул, закуривает — лихо втыкает сигарету в зубы, с шиком щелкает зажигалкой. Почти как тогда, в те безумные дни до ограбления. Почти, потому что сейчас лицо у Фредди совсем не такое. Тогда Фредди был прыгучий, как воздушный шарик, улыбался, сверкал глазами. Сейчас прыгучий, как злобный хорек. Не улыбается. Не улыбнулся ни разу за эти несколько месяцев. 

Только один раз было, когда Фредди сунулся с заискивающей улыбкой — вечером в мотеле, где залегли после побега-похищения. Ларри тогда ожег его взглядом. Больше Фред не улыбался.

Сейчас Оранжевый закуривает, выдыхает дым, смотрит в окно. Белый разворачивается, садится на свой стул напротив него. Косится на стояк — а Фредди словно не замечает, что у него болезненно стоит, с набухшими венками, с покрасневшей гладкой головкой. Только смотрит в окно тяжело, сжав зубы: «Перетерплю». Воды-то в Тихуане нет второй день, никакого холодного душа.

В комнате сумрачно. Душно. Жара сгущается, давит, Белому трудно дышать. Он облизывает пересохшие губы. 

— Зря ты мне не дал полоснуть, — тихо сожалеет Фредди. — От этого легче.

— Перестань, — просит Ларри. — Пожалуйста, перестань.

— Что?

— Вот это. 

— Ножиком-то? А почему это? — весело спрашивает Оранжевый, глядя на него в упор.

Весело-то весело, а только страшно.

— Давай лучше меня, — предлагает Ларри.

— Тебя? 

Белый вместо ответа подвигает стул, садится напротив, совсем близко. Протягивает руку, кладет тыльной стороной ладони на бедро Оранжевому. Бычится. Смотрит на Фредди. Сам думает: щенок-то ладно, а он что творит, совсем ебнулся, что ли. Куда инстинкт самосохранения делся, а? Матерый уголовник. Слышь!

Но Ларри посылает нахрен голос разума. И сидит, ждет реакции Оранжевого. У того полыхает что-то лютое в глазах, кажется, будто черным залило белки, как в страшилках про демонов. На самом деле просто в момент расширились зрачки, полностью перекрыв радужку. Фредди сжимает челюсти, по щекам ходят желваки. Опускает глаза.

Он ведет ногтем указательного пальца по руке Ларри — снизу вверх, от запястья до локтя. Кисть Белого лежит близко к члену Фредди, только поверни ладонь, и стояк удобно ляжет в обхват. Как раньше. Но сейчас определенно ведет Оранжевый, Ларри молчит и не подает признаков жизни. Признаков того прежнего Ларри, до ограбления, который лидировал весело, не напрягаясь, просто потому что. Щедро делился всем, что имел, брал, что хотел, вел в постели, сам решал, к чему душа лежит сейчас: взять в рот или выебать Фредди в сладкий зад.

А сейчас он ждет. Выжидает. Фредди рвано выдыхает, страдальчески хмурится. Кладет пальцы на запястье уже плотнее, снова ведет по руке снизу вверх. Гладит нежно. Не ножом.

Ларри вообще-то соскучился по тактильности. От пальцев Фредди обсыпает мурашками, жарко греет тело. У него тоже встает — почти помимо воли, мимо отчаянного напоминания себе, что вообще тут напротив него бывший коп. Или не бывший?

— -Ларри-и-и-и-и, — надрывно выдыхает Оранжевый. Этим именем старого лиса отбрасывает, как подстреленного. Но Белый остается сидеть, сидеть — кровоточить, сидеть — со стояком. 

Он соскучился по тому, как все было просто. Сейчас ни хрена не просто. 

А стояк все-таки мешает. Прям здорово мешает, отвлекает, застилает глаза пеленой. Ларри сжимает широкой ладонью бедро Оранжевого.

Фредди вдруг поднимается — текуче, тягуче, но неуловимо быстро. Берет Ларри за загривок и ведет к кровати. У него ладони не широкие, но впиваются, как клещи. И тоже горячие. Фредди клещами подтаскивает Ларри к кровати, разворачивает к себе, прижимает к себе, стояком в стояк и начинает целовать. Все это — единым слитным движением, без раздумий, без хиханек-хаханек и дурацких игр, в полной уверенности альфа-самца. Вообще не похоже на прежнего Фредди. 

Оранжевый напирает на Белого, сжимает ладонями бока, крепко целует, почти кусает — темный, жаркий, не дающий передохнуть или передумать. Увлекающий за собой, как поток, а поток — торфяной, коричневый, дна не видать. Ларри тонет и хватается за Фредди.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, и Белый вдруг ослепительно прозревает, что они прижимаются не только телом, но и ранениями тоже. Шрамы от пуль у обоих — на животе и в правом плече. В живот Фредди ранила своя — полицейская в штатском. Ларри ранил свой — Джо Кэбот. В плечо Оранжевого подстрелил чужой — Джо Кэбот. Белого ранил в плечо — чужой, коп из запоздавшего подкрепления. Фатально запоздавшего.

Запоздавшего летально не потому, что Оранжевый умер. Он-то жив, вот тянет Ларри за собой на дно.

А потому, что Фредди умер для полицейских.

Вероятно, поправляет себя Белый. Скорее всего. Да, наверное, так оно и есть.

Оранжевый кусает Ларри за нижнюю губу, больновато сжимает узкими жесткими ладонями бока, прижимается плотно, так плотно, что сейчас сольется в одно с Белым. На минуту Ларри допускает, что это возможно — стать действительно близкими людьми. Стряхивает мысль, сжимает челюсти, хмурится и напрягается.

Оранжевый отклоняется назад, смотрит в упор. Медленно опускает голову, так что в итоге глядит исподлобья. В глазах горит темное бешенство. Он делает подсечку, роняет Белого на кровать и наваливается сверху. Ларри ждет, что сейчас Фредди попытается заломать ему руки и вставить член в зад — жестко, по-зековски. Поэтому Белый перехватывает Оранжевого на полпути, сдавливает ладонями горло. 

Фредди останавливается, прикрывает глаза. Вообще не борется, и кажется, ему нравится. Секунда замешательства — почему это Оранжевый не пытается освободиться, перебороть Ларри. Белый ослабляет хватку, и Фредди открывает глаза — действительно черные, со зрачком на всю радужку. Это немного пугает, но взгляд теперь не бешеный, а просто темный, жаркий, возбужденный до еканья под ложечкой Ларри. Если бы взглядом можно было трахать, то, наверное, Фредди бы с легкостью провел двойное проникновение. В одно лицо. Без посторонней помощи.

Фредди напирает и продавливает Ларри, перехватывает руки, заводит за голову и снова целует, прижимаясь грудью — жарко, горячо, грязно. Белый рвано выдыхает — все-таки он тоже хочет, тоже торчит дико, просто не понимает, что делать с таким Фредди. Это же он раньше был дружелюбным катком. А теперь Оранжевый — прессует.

Фредди начинает двигать бедрами, будто уже внутри Ларри. Плавно, тягуче, крепким стволом о ствол, и из головы Белого вышибает все мысли — про ранения, про пресс, про что делать. Какие там мысли, что, зачем. Ларри невольно подает бедрами вверх, сильнее вжимаясь в Оранжевого, подстраиваясь под его ритм.

Смазки нет, воды нет, масла тоже никакого, да и хрен уже с ними. Без смазки члены трутся почти больно, но так даже и лучше. Больше сопротивления, больше ощущений. Оранжевый двигается волнообразно, прикрывая глаза, горячо дыша в шею Белому. Потно, жарко, душно. Члены зажаты между животами, трутся головками о кожу и друг друга. Ларри приглушенно стонет от темного, вязкого удовольствия.

Он не знает, сколько времени так проходит. Но только ледяная игла проходит по позвоночнику, скручивается в яйцах и выстреливает из члена. Белый глухо охает, вздрагивает, выплескивая сперму — та тут же размазывается между ними. Фредди заметно легче, он ускоряется, начинает двигать бедрами мелко-мелко, как кобель, и ахает, тоже кончая. Ларри ощущает, как пульсирует его член, зажатый между ними.

Они восстанавливают дыхание. Фредди вдруг начинает нежно-нежно целовать в шею — Белый вздрагивает от невесомой ласки.

— Ларри-и-и-и… Ларри, прости. Прости меня. Прости-прости-прости-прости…

Белый ощущает капли на шее — слезы, что ли? Он обнимает ладонями лицо Фредди, поднимает — да, плачет. Позорно хлюпает носом. Ларри укладывает его на себя, крепко обнимает, закрывает глаза. И кажется, словно разжалась пружина, лопнула натянутая струна, свалилась гора.

— Я уже простил, малыш.

Фредди на миг заглядывает ему в лицо, и Ларри пробирает мурашками. Тьма — по-прежнему в расширенных зрачках. Такое ощущение, что из Фредди проглядывает кто-то — другой. Стремный. С застывшей ухмылочкой. С ножом.

Оранжевый смыкает устало глаза, выдыхает облегченно, сползает на кровать и сворачивается под боком в клубок. Белый смотрит на потолок. Желтая от времени штукатурка крошится трещинами, и кажется, что ее разъедает черная кислота.


End file.
